From Chanyeol Prettier Than Woman
by Baekvoice96
Summary: Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berubah menjadi aneh,dan itu membuat Chanyeol dan member lain binggung/ aku ingin menjadi SEME - Baekhyun/ Chanyeol Baekhyun I ChanBaek I Romance I Fluff I little Hurt I ChanBaek OneShoot Story


**ChanBaek' Problem Story**

**-150315-**

**Prettier Than Woman**

**-o0o48BemyLighto0o-**

* * *

**Author POV**

Suasana di Dorm EXO sore ini begitu tenang ,mungkin karena beberapa faktor yang menyebabkan meledaknya jadwal scedul merekalah yang juga menyebabkan mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu libur mereka dalam keheningan dan meyibukkan diri mereka dengan kegiatan yang belum sempat mereka lakukan karena tak mempunyai member yang mendapat julukan Mood Maker itu juga tak berusaha membuat Dorm mereka ramai dengan teriakan-teriakan bercanda mereka seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.I Think Them are So Tried.

Di dapur Dorm terlihat dua King of Kitchen EXO tengah memasak untuk Delapan member ruang tengah ada Kai,Baekhyun,Xiumin dan Chen yang tengah sibuk dengan urusan mereka,member lain yang tak terlihat di dapur ataupun di ruang tengah sedang menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan tidur seharian dikamar.

Baekhyun, member yang biasanya berisik dengan tingkah Hyperaktifnya yang tak bisa diam itu sepertinya juga lebih memilih untuk diam tak menggangu member lainya,ia terlihat sedang asyik dengan I Phone nya,sudah hampir satu jam dia hanya memandangi ponsel pintarnya,entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan,tapi saat Kai bertanya padanya,Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan eye smilenya yang terlihat tak seperti biasanya,emmm eye smilenya lebih terlihat seperti seringaian? Mungkin,dan itu membuat Kai bergidik ngeri dan tak berani untuk bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

Sesekali bibir Baekhyun akan manyun dan sesekali akan tersenyum manis dan bahkan mengerutu tak jelas.

"Yaak Byun Baek Hyung,apa yang terjadi padamu oeh? Kau sedang kesurupan? Chen yang tak tahan dan merasa aneh dengan tingkah Baekhyun pun akhirnya bertanya kepada Baekhyun mewakili member lain –yang berada diruang tengah- yang ternyata juga sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Bukanya mendapat jawaban dari sang lawan bicara,tapi mereka malah dibuat semakin bingung denagn Baekhyun yang kini sedang tertawa sampai memegangi perutnya.

BUUK

Akhirnya, karena sebal dengan Dongseng cantik namun manjanya,Xiumin melempar bantal sofa ke arah Baekhyun dan mendarat tepat di belakang kepala Baekhyun.

"yakk siapa yang melempariku dengan bantal sialan ini oeh? Sepertinya Baekhyun baru sadar jika di planet ini ia tidak sendiri,melainkan bersama delapan saudara alien lainya,tangan kirinya memegangi Hand Phonenya dan tangan kanannya memegangi bantal sofa yang siap untuk ia lempar kembali.

"aku yang melemparnya Byun,kau ingin membalasnya?" tanya Xiumin dengan tangannya yang dilipat didepan dada dan mempertontonkan wajah garangnya yang ia buat-buat,ya iya donk,mana bisa dia marah pada Dongsengnya yang satu itu –walau dengan yang lain juga-.

Baekhyun pun hanya cengengesan dan perlahan menurunkan bantalnya lagi.

"Umin Hyung kenapa melempari Baekkie dengan bantal? Tanya Baekhyun manja dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"kau sendiri sedang apa oeh?kau tau? Sudah berkali-kali kami mengajakmu berbicara,tapi kau mengabaikan kami dan malah tersenyum dan cemberut tidak jelas dan baru saja kau malah tertawa seperti orang gila,kau kerasukan?" Kali ini Chen yang menjawab.

Baekhyun terseyum manis lagi,sepertinya ia ingat kembali dengan kesibukannya tadi hingga tak mendengar panggila dari saudara-saudarnya.

"ya ya ya kau kenapa kambuh lagi oeh" Chen kembali bersuara saat melihat Baekhyu kembali tersenyum.

"aniya,eh Xiumin,,,

"Makan malam siaapppp"ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh teriakan D.O yang menyuruh dan mengajak semua member untuk segera ke dapur untuk makan malam.

Baekhyun bergegas menuju ke dapur sebelum Xiumin Hyung mengengam tanganya.

"oh,kenapa Hyung?

"tadi kau ingin berbicara apa Baek?" Xiumin bertanya,mengalihkan perhatian Chen dan Kai yang tadi juga ingin beranjak terdiam dan berfikir sebentar sebelum tersenyum menyebalakn seperti tadi lagi.

"selamat ya Hyung,aku turut bangga padamu!"tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berteriak lalu memeluk Xiumin dengan erat,menimbulkan tanda tanya didalam kepala Kai dan Chen yang bertatapan bingung.

"ap..

"CHANYEOLIIE" belum Xiumin bertanya untuk meminta penjelasan,Baekhyun dengan cepat melepas pelukanya pada Xiumin dan segera berlari kepada kekasihnya yang baru keluar dari kamar denagn rambutnya yang berantakan –efek bangun tidur-.

Begitu sampai didekat Chanyeol,Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan mencuri satu kecupan di pipi kiri kekasihnya itu.

"kau kenapa Baek? Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun -dengan tangan kirinya sedang tangan kanannya dia guakan untuk mengucek matanya- yang tiba-tiba saja berbuat hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan,walaupun Baekhyun itu manja pada Chanyeol dan terkenal sifatnya yang sedikit kemayu,tapi Baekhyun jarang mau untuk memulai skinship terlebih dahulu jika tidak dipaksa oleh Chanyeol,apalagi sampai mencium seperti tadi walau hanya dipipi.

"ani,aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat sore untuk kekasihku" Baekhyun berkata dengan matanya yang berbinar dan pipinya yang sedikit merona? "kenapa? memangnya kau tidak suka aku menyapamu?" Baekhyun merajuk dengan bibirnya yang ,mengerucut.

"an,,aniya Baek,tentu saja aku suka jika kekasihku yang cantik ini mau memanjakanku" walau bingung dan merasa sedikit aneh dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu,Chanyeol tetap tersenyum dan segera mencium kening Baekhyun supaya kekasih mungilnya itu tak cemberut lagi.

"benarkah?" seketika mata Baekhyun berbinar tapi kemudian dahi dan bibirnya kembali merengut "aku tampan Chanyeol" Baekhyun berontak dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan memukuli pelan dada Chanyeol.

"hei kau ini kenapa oeh? Ne ne ne kau tampan sayang" Chanyeol merasa benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah Baekhyun hari jika Chanyeol yang menyebutnya cantik Baekhyun tidak akan marah,malahan dia akan merona dan tingkah kemayunya sedikit keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di Ruang Makan**

"Chan,kau harus makan ini supaya kau tidak sakit" dengan telaten Baekhyun menyendokkan sayur hijau dan menaruhnya di piring kekasihnya,Chanyeol menatap aneh tapi selanjutnya Chanyeol tak mempermasalahkan tingkah kekasihnya hari ini,malah dia senang karena kekasihnya menjadi sangat perhatian padanya,tapi hampir semua member menatap Baekhyun aneh apalagi ketiga member yang tadi bersama Baekhyun diruang berfikir jika hari ini tingkah Baekhyun itu aneh.

"hanya perasaanku atau memang Baekhyun Hyung berbeda? kenapa Baekhyun Hyung sangat aneh?" Sehun bertanya denagn pun hanya menjawabnya denagn senyuman.

.

.

Tingkah aneh Baekhyun tak hanya sampai disitu,bahkan saat hampir semua member berkumpul di ruang tengah dan bermesraan dengan pasangan masing-masing,Baekhyun yang biasanya akan manja pada Chanyeol malah kini berbanding terbalik dari biasanya,biasanya kan terlihat Baekhyun yang akan menggunakan paha Chanyeol untuk tiduran,tapi saat ini malah dia yang memaksa Chanyeol untuk tidur dipahanya dengan alasan tak ingin Chanyeolnya itu kelelahan.

Bahkan saat mereka berdua akan tidur,Baekhyun kembali mencoba memaksa Chanyeol untuk tidur dengan posisi sedikit kebawah hingga dia bisa memeluk kepala Chanyeol yang tersembunyi didada bidang namun kecilnya lama -lama Chanyeol merasa kekasihnya hari ini benar-benar aneh,tapi karena kantuk yang menyerangnya,Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun di keesokan harinya saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"yeollie~ yeollie~ banguuunnn~ ! dengan wajah imutnya –khas orang bangun tidur- Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh besar Chanyeol yang masih bergelung malas dengan selimutnya,Baekhyun yang hampir putus asa pun menggerucutkan bibirnya,tapi tiba-tiba

TING bola lampu kuning langsung menyala diatas kepalanya saat teringat sesuatu.

"Heyy Big Baby bangun,,!" Baekhyun yang tadinya terlihat seperti bayi kecil kini bertransformasi menjadi seorang Namja yang TERLIHAT SEDIKT errr –sok- Manly,gayanya yang lembut tapi tetap kesemean seperti biasa Chanyeol membangunkanya, Baekhyun berganti membangunkan BOO akhirnya kekasih besarnya itu bangun.

"aku masih mengantuk sayang" Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Baekhyun.

"aisshh bangun yeol,kau tidak mau sarapan oeh? Kau mau ku gendong?"

"hemm,uffttt ha ha ha tadi kau bilang apa sayang?" tiba-tiba kantuk Chanyeol pun menghilang digantikan dengan tawa anehnya karena mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun yang terdengar emm impossible jika dilakukan uke tipe seperti kekasih mungilnya itu.

Baekhyun pun mempoutkan bibirnya tidak terima "yakk kenapa kau tertawa?"

"ha ha ha ani baby,kau ha ha ingin menggendongku oeh? Kau yakin?"

"kau meremehkanku" tanya Baekhyun datar,tanduk-tanduk setan imutnya sudah mulai tumbuh dikedua sisi kepalanya.

"an,,ani baby aku ak.. YAAK BAEK KAU MAU APA OEH" Chanyeol berteriak saat Baekhyun berusaha mengangkat badanya denagan gaya bridal,tapi setelah beberapa saat melihat wajah kekasihnya itu memerah tanda tak kuat tawanya meledak lagi.

Akhirnya dengan wajah memerahnya karena memendam marah,lelah dan jengkel Baekhyun menyerah dan berganti menatap tajam kekasihnya yang masih sibuk tertawa,Chanyeol yang merasa kekasihnya diam saja berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"hemm" Chanyeol berdehem kecil lalu memfokuskan perhatiannya pada kekasihnya yang sepertinya benar-benar merajuk."hey baby jangan marah donk sayang" Chanyeol berusaha menggoda kekasihnya agar tidak merajuk lagi,tapi sepertinya kali ini dia sudah keterlaluan mentertawakan kekasihnya hingga Baekhyun tak mau menatapnya.

Dengan tenaganya yang tidak sedikit -Chanyeol merasa berat badan Baekhyun semakin bertambah- Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya di pangkuanya dan memeluk pinggannya erta." kau sebenarnya kenapa eum? Dari kemarin kau selalu bertingkah aneh,ada masalah oeh?"

Tapi sepertinya kekasih mungilnya itu masih enggan untuk berbicara kepadanya,karena Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun masih memajukan bibir bawahnya dan menatapnya seolah berkata ' aku marah padamu tiang jelek'.

"hey baby bicaralah kau kenapa oeh? Aku yakin kau mempunyai sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dan kau sebenarnya tidak mempunyai masalah denagnku kan?"

"aku benci,,!" jawab Baekhyun pendek

Kening Chanyeol berkerut tak mengerti dengan ucapan kekasihnya "apa? Kau membenci siapa sayang? Kau membenci pacar tampanmu ini ?" pertanyaan Chanyeol yang kelewat percaya diri itu hanya dijawab dengan gelengan oleh kening Chanyeol tambah mengkerut.

"aku marah pada diriku sendiri" oh sepertinya Baekhyun manja sudah mode on permisa.

"kenapa kau marah pada dirimu sendiri Baek,ceritakan padaku sebenarnya apa masalahmu?"

"aku benci diriku yang seperti yeoja yeol,kau lihat tadi,bahkan aku tadi tidak bisa mengangkat mu,sedangkan kau sangat mudah untuk menggendongku,kau tahukan jika jariku sangat sensitif seperti yeoja apa lagi kulitku yang juga sangat tak kuat denagn dingin"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin tertawa tapi melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sepertinya memang ada yang tidak berespun mengurungkan niatnya.

"lalu,apa ini ada kaitanya dengan tingkah anehmu sedari kemarin sore em?"

Chanyeol mengernyit saat melihat Baekhyun yang malah terlihat seperti mengulum senyum " kau tahu yeol,aku juga ingin sepertimu,yang selalu bisa memanjakanku dengan kata-katamu dan tenagamu,aku ingin sepertimu yang selalu bisa melindungiku dari orang-orang saat berjalan dibandara ataupun dari udara dingin" Chanyeol yang mendengarnya sempat tetengun dan terharu tapi setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Baekhyun membuat keningnya mendadak keriput dan dadanya merasakan perasaan tak enak.

"aku ingin bisa melakukan semua yang biasa seme lakukan,supaya aku bisa menggantikanmu jika kau ada acara lain" ucapan polos Baekhyun ditambah wajah berbinarnya membuat perut Chanyeol mual.

"apa maksudmu sayang? Menggantikan apa? Acara apa"

Dengan senyum cerahnya dan seringaian kecilnya Baekhyun meraih Iphone6 nya yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya,ia mengotak atik sebentar dan kemudian mengarahkan layar handphonenya pada kekasih besarnya itu,hanya butuh beberapa detik Chanyeol melihat dan membaca apa yang Baekhyun perlihatkan lalu kemudian matanya melotot pada kekasihnya yang sedari tadi mengulum senyum jahilnya.

"yakkk apa maksudmu Baek,dari mana kau mendapatkan informasi seperti ini?" bentak Chanyeol tak terima.

_**TOPSTARNEWS 150302 Male Idols Prettier Than Woman**_

_**Chanyeol**_

_**Xiumin**_

_**Taemin**_

_**Jaejoong**_

_**Seungjong**_

_**Siwan**_

"aku tak bermaksud apa-apa my big baby,aku hanya ingin belajar membantumu untuk menggantikanmu menjadi seme jika suatu saat kau mendapat tawaran peran lain" dan tawa Baekhyun yang sejak tadi atau mungkin juga kemarin meledak kencang,bahkan sampai perutnya pun tak kuat untuk tertawa lebih lama lagi.

"kau meragukanku Baek?" tanya Chanyeol datar

"an ha ha ha anieyo yeol aku ha ha hanya,,

Dengan kasar Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga terlentang dikasur dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan kekasihnya yang berteriak kesakitan.

"yak Chanyeol kenapa kau mendorongku sangat keras sekali oeh?"

"bukanya kau ingin bisa tahan banting,kenapa hanya seperti itu saja kau sudah berteriak kesakitan?" tanya Chanyeol di ambang pintu kamar tidurnya dan Kaisoo denagn nada dan wajah yang datar.

" ap,,apa yakk Chanyeol kau marah?"

"kau masih bertanya aku marah apa tidak setelah kau meragukanku yang memang seme mu?" denagn nadanya yang masih datar Chanyeol menjawab.

"Chan,,akau hanya,,aku hanya ber,,

BRAAK

suara pintu kamar yang ditutup kencang oleh Chanyeol,sipa yang tidak akan marah jika harga dirinya sebagai seme direndahkan oleh ukenya sendiri,dalam hati Chanyeol juga merutuki pihak yang sudah membuat berita seperti itu tentang dirinya.

"Chanyeoll,,"Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol lirih,dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada kekasih tiangnya yang biasanya tak pernah –berusaha tak- membentaknya itu,karena Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun tak suka sepertinya kali ini dia benar-benar keterlaluanhingga membawa-bawa status Chanyeol sebagai semenya dalam bahan bercandaan pelan air mata Baekhyun menetes walau hanya setitik,dia memang sangat sensitif,Baekhyun akan menagis jika sedang marah dan merasa bersalah,apalagi kekasihnya sendiri yang dia buat kecewa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sarapan pagi ini terasa hening tanpa adegan so sweet –aneh - ChanBaek yang biasanya merusuh,sejak kejadian Chanyeol yang membanting pintu kamar, suasana dorm memang menjadi hening,semua member tau jika sedanga ada masalah dengan pasangan berisik itu,tadi mereka sempat mendengar suara tawa Baekhyun yang sangat keras lalu tak berapa lama kemudian suara pintu yang dibanting tak kalah keras oleh Chanyeol.

Sekarang para member yang tengah makan itu hanya saling pandang dan sesekali mereka menatap Baekhyun yang murung dengan kepala yang merunduk dan sekali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang makan dengan tenang dan wajah datarnya yang berada didepanya.

Acara sarapan pagi mereka usai,satu persatu member meninggalkan meja makan dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton TV sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya mengikuti Chanyeol,Baekhyun menunggu Chnayeol selesai makan dan berjalan dibelakang kekasihnya menuju ruang tv yang tetap tak mempeduliaknya.

Chanyeol mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa yang sudah penuh oleh Xiumin Hyung,Chen dan Sehun,dan otomatis Baekhyun yang mengikuti Chanyeol tak dapat tempat hanya berdiri disamping kekasihnya sambil memilin kecil ujung kausnya,jika mereka sedang tidak dalam acara diam-diaman pasti Chanyeol dengan senang hati akan langsung menarik dirinya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Tapi sekarang jangankan menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya,untuk menatap kekasihnya itu saja sepertinya sangat Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca karena tak kunjung dipedulikan Chanyeol yang malah bercanda dengan member lainya,walau member lainya hanya mencoba tersenyum datar karena merasa kasihan dengan Baekhyun,Chanyeol tetap tak perduli.

"Chanyeolie~,,, panggil Baekhyun pelan,yang dipanggil bukannya menyahut tapi malah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain,sedangkan yang lainnya yang tak dipanggil malah menatap Baekhyun kasihan dan juga penasaran dengan masalah dua pasangan itu. Baekhyun yang hampir menangis membuat mereka geram dengan Chanyeol.

"yakk Chanyeol kenapa kau tak meyahut panggilan kekasihmu oeh? Selesaikanlah masalah kalian!" Suho yang merasa menjadi satu-satunya berhak mengatur kekompakan merekapun turun tangan.

"apa urusan mu hyung?" tanya Chanyeol datar "jika hyung tak tahu apa masalahnya jangan seolah menyuruhku untuk meminta maaf pada Baekhyun"

"Chanyeoliee,, panggil Baekhyun lagi denagn suara gemetar menahan tangisnya.

"yakk Park Chanyeol sopanlah pada Hyungmu" Xiumin menimpali dan segera berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang sudah menagis lalu memeluknya.

"terserah kalian" Chanyeol meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju balkon,disusul dengan suara tangis Baekhyun.

Satu persatu member EXO mengerubungi Baekhyun setelah Xiumin mendudukkannya di sofa.

"sebenarnya kalian kenapa Baekhyun Ge?" tanya Tao

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menceritakan duduk permasalahanya dengan Chanyeol dan memperlihatkan artikel yang tadi juga ia perlihatkan pada yang namanya juga disebutpun juga hampir meledak jika dia tidak ingat jika Baekhyun sedang ada masalah,lagipula dia juga mennjabat sebagai uke Chen jadi dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya tapi jika Chanyeol? Baekhyun memang gila telah menghancurkan perasaan kekasihnya yang menjabat sebagai semenya,Xiumin mulai berpikir lagi tentang kenapa kemarin Baekhyun memberinya ucapan selamat yang tak jelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari hampir malam sebagian member EXO terlihat sedang bercanda diruang tengah termasuk Chanyeol,masalahnya denagn Baekhyun masih belum selesai,kekasih mungilnya itu ingin mengajaknya berbicara dia selalu menghindar,sebenarnya dia tidak tega tapi jika ingat artikel tadi pagi Chanyeol menjadi sensitif,Baekhyun yang mulai lelah pun tertidur denagn airmata dipipinya dan perasaan bersalah dihatinya.

"aku termasuk orang yang mudah jatuh cinta tapi aku bukan playboy" siaran TV yang mereka lihat ternyata tepat menyiarkan wawancara Chanyeol disebuah acara talk lain yang mendenagrkannya pun langsung bersorak heboh bahkan member yang juga sedang berada didapur,karena jarak dapur dan ruang tengah tidak jauh hingga suara yang berasal dari TV bisa terdengar.

"ternyata Chnayeol hyung orang yang seperti itu,jika aku Baekhyun hyung aku akan meragukan persaan Chnayeol hyung apa Chan hyung hanya mencintaiku atau tidak"ucap Kai mencoba memans-manasi.

"Yaak Jongin jika kau ingin jadi pacarku lalu kau mau membuang Kyungsoo yang sangat menyenagkan untuk diajak curhat itu oeh?" tanya Chanyeol pad Kai yang sedang tidur di paha Kyungsoo.

"yakk siapa bilang begitu Hyung,enak saja,tentu aku tidak mau menyianyiakan Baby Soo ku"Kyungsoo yang mendapati kekasihnya berubah manja itu hanya menggelengkan kepalnya.

"hey Kyungsoo jika Jongin berbuat mesum padamu kau berpaling saja padaku aku siap untuk menanpungmu"

"enak saja kau hyung,,,

BRAAK suara pintu kamr yang ditutup keras oleh Baekhyun yang ternyata sedari tadi mendengar semua ucapan Chanyeol dan Kai,Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah dari tadi sore dia bangun dari tidur siangnya dan lebih memilih membantu member lain didapur, dia tidak menyangka malah mendengar semua ucapan kekasihnya yang sangat membuatnya sakit hati dan kecewa,perasaan bersalahnya pada Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menguap dan menghilang dari hatinya dan tergantikan oleh rasa sesak dan sakit.

Chanyeol yang diberitahu oleh Sehun jika ternyata Baekhyunlah yang menutup pintu dengan keras karena mendengar semua ucapannya tadi pun menjadi kalang kabut dan benar-benar merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya, saat dia mengetuk dan berusaha menjelaskan pada Baekhyunpun ia hanya mendengar suara isak tangis Baekhyun yang membuatnya berfikir jika ia benar-benar brengsek membuat kekasihnya itu menagis, pasti sangat kecewa dan sakit hati padanya.

"Baby,,Baekhyun buka pintunya sayang aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu..Baek!" Chanyeol terus menggedor pintu kamar itu karena Baekhyun mengunci pintunya.

"ayolah baby aku minta maaf aku hanya bercanda,baek,," tak ada sautan dari dalam,tapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar sura tangis Baekhyun walu sudah mulai mereda.

Semua member ,menatap Chanyeol khawatir tapi juga dengan sedikit marah karena sedari tadi pagi membuat Baekhyun menangis walau memang masalah tadi pagi merupakan kesalahan Baekhyun,tapi Chnayeol yang memegang jabatan sebagai seme Baekhyun harusnya Chanyeol tidak bisa setega itu membiarkan Baekhyun terus menagis dan merasa bersalah,harusnya Chnayeol mau mendengarkan permintaan maaf tapi Chnayeol malah mengabaikanya hingga membuat Baekhyun lelah dan tertidur hingga melewatkan waktu makan siangnya.

Chanyeol terduduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan member lainya yang tidak ikut memasak, saat ini member lain tidak mau mengajak Chnayeol ataupun Baekhyun berbicara,mereka membiarkan kedua member itu untuk menenagkan pikiran dan perasaan masing-masing.

Plettakk

Xiumin yang sudah gemas dengan sifat Chanyeol pun memukul sedikit keras kepala Chnayeol,hingga pemuda tinggi itu tersadar dari lamunanya.

"ya tuhan Chanyeol, tak cukupkah kau seharian ini membuat Baekhyun menagis oeh? Kau tidak lihat tadi dia terus murung,dan dengan tidak berperasaanya kau berbicara seperti itu dibelakang Baekhyun.."

'Ya tuhan hyungg aku juga tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan mendenagr ucapanku,aku hanya bercada mengenai ucapaku dengan Kai tadi"

"tapi sedari tadi kau memang sudah membuat Baekhyun menangis Yeol,kau bersama Baekhyun sudah berapa tahun oeh hingga tak tahu bagaimana sensitifnya hati Baekhyun!" bentak Xiumin Hyung lagi.

"miann.."ucap Chanyeol lirih, sepertinya bukan hanya Baekhyun saja yang sekarang menangis,sayup-sayp member lain yang menemani Chanyeol diruang tengah dapat mendengar isakan kecil dari rapper EXO sudah mencoba menahannya,tapi Chanyeol tetap menagis,Suho yang menyadari itu langsung memeluk kepala Chanyeol supaya bersandar pada bahunya,walaupun dia sedikit marah,tapi dia juga tak tega melihat Chanyeol yang menangis merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya, yang lain juga hanya termenung sedih melihat kedua saudaranya itu sedang ada perselisihan,bahkan Sehun sang maknae diam-diam dia sedang menahan tangis juga,dia menjadi merindukan Luhan Hyung.

**SKIP**

"Baekhyun bangun seng,kau harus makan,siang tadi kau juga tidak makan kan" dengan pelan Xiumin menggoncangkan tubuh Baekhyun, mencoba membangunkan Baekhyun yang ketiduran akibat lelah menangis,ia bisa masuk karena dia khawatir dengan Baekhyun,makanya dia mengambil kunci cadangan yang manager sembunyikan dikamarnya (kamar manager).

"Baek,kau nanti sakit" mata Baekhyun mengerjap pelan menyesuaikan cahaya kamrnya, pertama yang ia lihat adalah Xiumin hyung yang tersenyum kecil dia mencoba bagun,tapi pusing langsung menghinggapi kepalnya,sepertinya dia terlalu lama tidur dan memangis seharian ini.

"Hyung,,

"ne Baek,sekarang kau bangun untuk makan ne,kau tadi siang belum makankan"

Xiumin menarik Baekhyun pelan dan menggandenagnya menuju dapur saat melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya pasrah saja ia ajak makan.

Semua member yang berada didapurpun langsung menatap Baekhyun,termasuk Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun khawatir karena melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang berantakan.

"kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana yang benar-benar tegang,dengan santai Baekhyun berjalan kearah tempat duduknya yang biasa –disamping Chanyeol- Chanyeol pun langsung membelalak saat Baekhyun masih mau duduk disebelahnya tidak seperti dirinya tadi pagi yang malah menghindar dari Baekhyun.

"Baek,,," Chanyeol berusaha memanggil Baekhyun tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun memotongnya,

"aku lapar selamat makannn..." katanya berusaha ceria,dan Chanyeol pun hanya tertunduk diam.

.

"Baek biar aku jelaskan Baek,aku,,aku,,

"kita putus saja Yeol,," Baekhyun berkata pelan tanpa menatap mata Chanyeol.

Saat ini mereka berdiri di ruang tengah,sehingga semua member dapat melihat dan mendengar apa yang sedang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bicarakan, semua kaget denagn keputusan Baekhyun,apa lagi Chanyeol ia mersa jantungnya sekan ingin lepas dari tempatnya mendengar keputusan belahan jiwanya, ia tidak menyangka jika kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar sudah lelah menghadapinya.

"tapi..Baek,, aku..apa yang kau ucapkan"

"aku ingin putus yeol,sepertinya memang hubungan kita tak bisa berlanjut lagi kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum penuh luka kearah Chnayeol "aku tahu jika kau marah padaku pagi tadi,aku minta maaf karena sudah benar-benar membuatmu marah aku hanya berniat bercanda padamu,tapi itu mlah membuatmu marah besar padaku dan membuatmu tak suka padaku,mulai saat ini kau bisa bebas bercerita apa saja kepada Kyungsoo tanpa harus menjaga perasaanku kan,kau pasti juga lelah mempunyai kekasih manja sepertiku yang tak bisa diajak bercerita mengenai semua maslahmu,malah sepertinya aku hanya akan menambah moodmu menjadi jelek iya kan,,

"Baek,,

"tapi kau tahu,aku hanya ingin kau percaya padaku denagn membagi masalahmu padaku aku hanya ingin kau menganggapku ada dan berguna sebagai kekasih yeol,terima kasih sudah mau menjaga,melindungi dan selalu menuruti permintaan anehku aku,,

"DENGARKAN AKU BYUN BAEKHYUN nafas Chanyeol terengah-engah "OMONG KOSONG APA YANG SEDARI TADI KAU BICARAKAN OEH? KAU INGIN PUTUS!? KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGERTI PERASAANKU"

Baekhyun dan semua member terdiam mendengar bentaka Chanyeol pada Baekhyun,apalagi Baekhyun yang tidak suka dibentak.

"kau kenapa seenaknya saja oeh? Kau fikir aku akan bahagia jika kau menyuruhku dekat dengan Kyungsoo,kau fikir aku terpaksa melakukan semua yang kau mau selam ini? Kenapa kau tidak faham Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol lirih.

"Chanyeol hanya nyaman bercerita dengan Kyungsoo kan,kau tahu yeol,,, Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya untuk meredam tangisnya."APA KAU JUGA MENGERTI BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU SAAT KAU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU KEPADA KAI DAN KYUNGSOO TADI,KAU TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA RESAHNYA HATIKU SAAT KAU TIDAK PERNAH MAU MEMBAGI SEMUA MASALAHMU PADAKU DAN KALU LEBIH MEMILIH KYUNGSOO..kau anggap aku apa Park Chanyeol,,pemuas nafsumu?" tanya Baekhyun sudah putus asa "selama kita berhubungan apa kau juga mudah mencintai orang lain?"

Cukup, pertahanan Baekhyun hancur,hati Chanyeol tertohok begitu keras oleh ucapan Baekhyun,ia tak menyangka jika akan seperti ini efek yang ia timbulkan dari ucapanya tadi,ia sadar dia yang lebih salah terlepas dari rasa marahnya pada Baekhyun mengenai tadi pagi,dia yang membuat Baekhyun memendam keresahan hatinya,ia tahu jika dia jarang bercerita kepada Baekhyun karena tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun ikut bersedih,tapi ternyata itu malah membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak dianggap,dia yang tidak bisa memahami perasaan kekasihnya yang sangat rapuh dibalik sifat manja dan cueknya.

Semuanya terdiam tak berani menyela pertengkaran mereka,Kai dan Kyungsoo yang juga merasa menjadi perusak hubungan ChanBaekpun hanya terdiam,terlebih Kyungsoo yang ikut menangis melihat Baekhyun menangis pilu.

BRUUKK

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya menjadi berlutut didepan Baekhyun dengan kepala yang tertunduk menyembunyikan tangisnya.

"mian Baekhyun mian"tangis Chanyeol ikut pecah bercampur dengan tangis Baekhyun "jangan minta putus Baekhyun,aku,,aku mencintaimu jangan tinggalkan aku,aku minta maaf sayang,aku salah aku yang tak bisa memahami perasaanmu" Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun menggengamnya erat.

"jangan mengucapkan kau hanya pemuas nafsuku Baekhyun,aku benar-benar mencintaimu karena kau adalah belahan jiwaku,aku hanya tak ingin kau juga bersedih karena masalahku sayang,,

"tapi kau juga menyakiti perasaanku yeol,,kau menganggapku seolah aku tak berharga untukmu,kau selalu mengatakan padaku untuk menceritakan semua masalahku agar kau bisa merasakan sakitku juga,tapi kau tidak begitu juga padaku yeol,,

"mian,,aku tak tahu Baek aku tak sadar jika kau merasa seperti itu,mian sayang aku pacar yang buruk yang tak bisa memahami perasaanmu,berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi untuk mengembalikan hatimu yang sudah aku buat hancur sayang"

Baekhyun terdiam

"kau percaya jika aku mencintamu? Kau tidak ingat jika aku sudah meminta izin pada orang tuamu,itu artinya kau sungguh-sungguh denganmu Baek"

Air mata Baekhyun luruh lagi mengingat betapa gigihnya usaha Chanyeol meminta restu dari orang tuanya yang begitu keras menentang hubungan luluh,dengan perlahan dia melepas tangan Chanyeol dan berganti memeluk tubuh kekasihnya,perasaan lega langsung terasa dihati semua member,terutama Chanyeol,hatinya menghangat dan air matanya jatuh karena sangat bahagia,ia beruntung mempunyai Baekhyun yang berhati lembut dan mau memaafkan kesalahnya yang benar-benar besar kali ini.

"kita mulai semua dari awal Baek,biarkan aku memperbaiki hatimu lagi"kata Chanyeol mencium dahi Baekhyun lembut,Baekhyun yang merasakan kehangatn dari kekasihnya lagi langsung memejamkan matanya.

"berusahalah Chan,buat hatiku percaya denganmu"

"ne,percayalah jika aku hanya akan terus jatuh cinta padamu,lupakan ucapanku di wawancara dan ucapanku pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo tadi,kau tahu aku hanya bercanda dan wawan,,

"shuutt tak usah dibahasa lagi Chan.."

Mereka terdiam mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh pasangan masing-masing,member EXO yang lain ikut terharu melihat cerita cinta dua member EXO yang biasanya sering terlihat kekanakan itu,tapi didalam itu semua mereka mempunyai sisi yang dewasa yang member lain tak ketahui hingga bisa membuat hubungan mereka berdua bertahan sanagt lama,sudah ada beberapa masalah yang besar menghantam hubungan mereka hampir selama 3 tahun ini,tapi mereka selalu bisa mempertahankan hubungan mereka,walau dulu juga sempat Baekhyun ingin putus karena masalah dengan Kyungsoo juga,tapi mereka tahu jika itu hanya salah paham.

"aku tak menyangka,Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun,bahkan Chanyeol berani meminta restu orang tua Baekhyun dan sudah mendapat restu dari orang tua Baekhyun yang sangat keras itu,,,"ucap Lay dengan mata memerah,dan di amini member lainya.

**.**

**.**

**-o{0}END{0}o-**

**Kok jadi sedihh akhirnya,niatnya tadi buat cerita nya nggak sedih,eh karna bungung mau endnya gmn yg udah deh**

Capekkkk nulis segini banyaknyaaa,aku bingung tadinya mau dibikin Two Shoot atau OneShoot

Huhhh moga suka ya 5 ff nyaaa,,annyeongg

Review please!

Kalo mau ada yang **request** ff chanbaek boleh PM atau Hub Di

**BB : 55A7BD99 atau Line : jokerslight39**

Idenya boleh dari kalian GUMAWO


End file.
